


【授权翻译】Flagstaff

by Milfoil_c



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pre-Series, Pre-Slash
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 01:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5950395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milfoil_c/pseuds/Milfoil_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John在Flagstaff找到了Sam，在回家发现他失踪后的第四天。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Flagstaff](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2349053) by [Linden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linden/pseuds/Linden). 



**4月 1998年**

他跌跌撞撞地走过引向一个破败的小屋的杂草丛生的路迹的最后几码，他的手电筒磨损得只剩微弱的光，John Winchester清楚的知道他这辈子很少这么体力透支过。

 

他在斯莫克山脉附近已经呆了超过一周了，他在猎杀一窝在过去的四个月里带走了四位远足旅行游客的裂谷杀手（Riftrunner，作者由Blade runner为灵感自创的。并没有这个怪物），而直至今晚他已经浴血奋战了接近三天三夜，在他身后是三具怪物的死尸和七英里的艰难跋涉。他的双腿酸痛，肋骨擦伤，衣服被汗水和雨水浸得烂透，他在过去三小时全部的幻想就是一场热水澡，一顿热腾腾的大餐，还有差不多一整天的睡眠，最好能按照这样的顺序进行。而如果在这个顺序中恰巧能穿插几小杯威士忌和一两支烟，也未尝不可。

 

他清理了树丛，简单地（轮胎完整，窗玻璃没碎）检查了汽车，然后从后备箱里抓起他的行李包，走进了Jim的一个朋友为路过的猎人歇脚保留的小地方。他疲惫不堪，浑浑噩噩地跌进那个窄小的盥洗室，然后走到更窄小的淋浴间下，擦洗掉一整周的污垢和汗渍和天晓得别的什么东西，盯着泥泞打着转流进下水道。耶稣啊，干净的感觉真好。双手撑墙，他低着头在花洒下站了些许时间沐浴在温热中，在水开始变冷前都没有出来。他擦干了自己，翻找出柔软的T恤和牛仔裤，当看到他的手机在背包底部闪着红光的时候，他正在找他的袜子。他叹了口气坐在马桶上翻开了他的手机盖，打开语音信箱，敲进密码，然后一边用肩膀和耳朵夹住手机，一边拉出袜子把它们套在依旧潮湿的脚上。

 

 **您有十二条新留言** ** _，_** 那个尖锐的，令人生厌的电子音告诉他，而John觉得有什么冰冷的东西紧紧地揪住了他的胃。他才与外界脱离联系十天；十二条留言也太——

 

**第一条新留言，接收于4月7日上午8点32分。**

_Winchester先生，我是Slavens高中的Adelaide Renn；你的儿子Sam今天早上没有来学校，我们也没有从你那里得知过他会缺席。如有机会请致电我们。_

 

**留言结束。下一条新留言，接收于4月7日晚上9点02分。**

****

_爸爸？_ Dean的声音，John从来没听过他这么害怕的语气；他下意识地就已经站起来了。 _爸我需要你打给我，好吧，在你听到这个之后立刻打给我。我找不到Sammy了。现在九点了但是他没有——爸，他不在_ _家_ _他也不在图书馆或者游戏厅，那两个地方也没人见过他，他的手机关机了而我不——只是打给我，拜托，尽快。_

**留言结束。下一条新留言，接收于4月8日下午12点31分。**

****

_爸，还是我；我——我背包里紧急备用的现金不见了，我不——_

 

还有八条留言，全是来自Dean的。John听完了它们，与此同时也把装备塞进了旅行包里，把旅行包扔进了车里，而他在三分半钟后就已经上路了，先一路向北然后向西驶往科罗拉多。他在开到70号公路时按下了快速拨号的第一个键；已经过了零点了，但是Dean在第二个嘟声后就接起了电话，他听起来不像是刚才睡了觉。

 

“爸。”

 

***

 

二十二小时之后，Dean在他们拖车的门口和他相见，脸色煞白，眼神空洞，他的手在不住地颤抖，John怀疑原因是咖啡因和恐慌两者皆有。他的儿子告诉他，简短的，他找过了（所有的）地方和干过了（所有的）事。他虚张声势地混进了好几个办公室查看交通和保安的监控探头；没有给Bobby或Jim打电话，如果Sam由于某些原因出现在他们家门口的话，他们会打给他的； _打给了_ Sam的学校，假扮成John，告诉他们Sam被一场糟糕的传染病击垮了，不得不待在家里好几周，因为他们现在最不需要的就是CPS（儿童保护服务机构）的人上门拜访。

 

他还说他在Sam失踪的几乎整个前二十四小时内都没有在家。

 

John凝视着他很长时间，沉默不语。“什么？”他轻声问道，因为第一条规则，第一条该死的规则，就是Dean要盯好Sam。

 

Dean痛苦的看着他。“我在工厂轮了两次班。反正Alex也生病了而且有——有一双新版的跑鞋，Sammy想要，如果我赚到了额外的现金我想我就可以……无论如何，他知道我会在凌晨前出门，而且那——一切都很好；我们吃了晚饭，他十点左右在沙发上睡着了，我就拿了条毯子给他盖好，没有在我离开的时候吵醒他。我锁门了，爸爸；我知道我锁了，而且我撒了盐线，然后我就——在那天下午两点左右，我第二次轮班结束后我给Sammy打了电话，告诉他我不会马上就回家。他的手机关机了，但是我以为那只是因为他在 _学校_ ——”

 

“你去了哪里？”

 

Dean绷紧了下巴。“和Cindy一起回家了。”他安静的承认道，“之后，我睡着了，然后等我醒来时就已经——”

 

John不记得他的动作，之后，他依旧坚持这么认为——他不是有意要打他年长的儿子的，虽然说实话他不确定这让事情变得更好还是更糟。可是Dean没有做见鬼的任何事来防御自己，没有试图挡住他的拳头，没有试图闪避或者低头，现在他因为拳头趔趄地倒在破烂沙发上，只是抬起头来注视着他，眼眶湿润，嘴唇染血，而最糟糕的事情—— _最糟糕的事情_ ，那让胆汁突然泛上John喉咙深处的事情——就是在他儿子漂亮的绿眼睛里除了内疚之外一无所有。没有震惊，没有委屈，没有对John的怒气，只有内疚，就像Dean完全彻底地相信他活该得到刚才他的父亲做的事。John逼迫自己在老旧地毯上吐得到处都是之前不断吞咽。因为他曾经在两个男孩顶嘴的时候掌掴过他们，他当然扇过，但那些都只是 _巴掌_ 啊，耶稣，没有手劲的；他从来没有 _打过_ 他们，从来没有像他刚才打了Dean那样的，愤怒，紧握着拳头，带着他全部的重量和训练的力气，而他没有——他从没有——

 

胃里感到一阵恶心，他离开了Dean，快速的在他们狭小厨房的冷藏箱里找出了啤酒。他在门的支架上找到了半包冷冻的混合蔬菜（Sam喜欢的牌子，John鲜少让他们买那个，但是在他离开的这几周里，一直是Dean负责购物），用一块破抹布包起它，把它一起带回了起居室，他的儿子正坐在那里，手肘抵着膝盖，他暗金色的脑袋埋在手心里，呼吸急促，轻细，破碎。

 

John在他面前也蹲下身子，把那个冰冷的袋子小心翼翼地抵着他下巴上已经开始加深颜色的淤青。Dean因为突如其来的冰冷缩了缩身子，但是他没有挪开。一会儿后John的另一只手捧住了他儿子的另一边脸，Dean也同样缩了缩身子；它唤醒了John胸腔里的尖锐空洞而深邃的疼痛。他的大拇指温和地来回摩挲了他孩子的脸颊好一会儿，无声却真诚地道歉，然后他一只手滑到Dean的脑后，非常轻柔地拉扯，想让他抬头。他的儿子发出一声软绵绵的、受伤的声音后更向前斜了斜头，把他的脸藏在John的颈窝里，就像他还是个小男孩时那样，不论他是伤心或害怕或需要安慰。他的脸是湿的，他的肩膀在颤抖，而John知道他还在流血的嘴唇并不是他流泪的原因。

 

他抬起手揉了揉他儿子的短发，动作温柔。

 

“我们会找到他的，”他轻声保证道。“Dean，我们会找到他。”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

John在Flagstaff找到了Sam，在回家发现他失踪后的第四天。

 

如果他不是担心身边年长的儿子像吸了毒一样身体几乎垮掉，或者被关于他年幼的儿子躺在一个空空荡荡的墓穴里的噩梦缠身，他怀疑他几乎就要为Sam掩盖行踪的能力而自豪了。而且的确，事实上，一直都是Sam帮他们打掩护。在他离开的十天里，Dean独自在丹佛试图缩小和面对的所有令人毛骨悚然的假设都不成立，Sam没有受伤，或者掉入陷阱，或者被一个该死的木精诱惑而迷路；他只是逃跑了。他 _逃跑了_ ，而且他做的是如此之好，以至于到头来只有运气——偶然的，无法预测的，难以指望的运气——把他们引向了这里，这些Flagstaff的零星散落的小木屋，就在太阳升起后不久，这里的一切，从逼仄的门廊，到木瓦的屋顶，到那个快活的牌子 _巴塞洛缪的小屋_ 都看起来老旧不堪，但还是莫名的受欢迎。

 

被钉在主接待室门外的牌子上保证了这里有全洲最好吃的苹果派。

 

John一闪而过的FBI徽章足够保证接待柜台前的那个上了年纪的女士能热情洋溢地配合他们；当她看到Sam的照片时立即开始点头。是的，是的，那肯定是在第七号小屋里的男孩；他在这里呆了差不多两周了，完全不惹麻烦，是个小甜心，还在照顾她儿子的狗——

 

Dean在她给他们报了小屋的数字后就直接冲出了接待室；John留到他从女士那里拿到了小屋钥匙，还低声咆哮了什么关于 _租赁给未成年_ 后也出门了，这时Dean已经站在七号小屋的门外，挑开了锁，而John还在走廊半路时他就已经进去了。一会儿之后，John跟随他进屋，轻手轻脚的。

 

木屋很小，只有两个房间，有些残破但干净而舒适，Sam也让它保持了整洁——洗了碗，门槛和窗口边都有整齐的盐线，Mr.Pibb的罐头（口味和Dr.Pepper相似），Funyuns（洋葱味零食）的包装袋和一个披萨盒细心地堆在门边的垃圾桶里。一张洛厄尔天文台的门票被钉在桌边，挨着它的还有一张陨石坑的明信片；Sam很明显在他的小小野外旅行途中还 _观光游览_ 了一番，此时，John紧紧地闭了闭眼睛来抵御的潮流涌动，既有愤怒，也有入骨的、无法抗拒的安心在心中横冲直撞。再次睁开双眼看着他的小儿子，蜷缩起来在沙发上昏沉睡着，舒适、心满意足地完全没发现有其他人进入了房间；他很明显昨晚看着电视就睡着了，因为电视机还开着，屏幕一片雪花。一个年老而惹人怜爱的猎狗正躺在他身边的毛皮地毯上，边抬头看着Dean边疯狂的用尾巴蹬蹬地锤击着褪色地毯，但是Dean的眼神不在这个房间除了他弟弟的任何地方。

 

“Sam。”他说道，嘶哑地。

Sam的眼睛睁开了，缓慢而困倦；他揉了它们一小会儿，就像个小孩子。“我醒了。”他嘟囔道，打着哈欠，随即彻头彻尾地清醒了，看得出他想起了他身处何方而他的哥哥昨晚肯定不和他在一块儿。他单手手肘猛地撑起自己，吞咽了一次，小心地抬头看着他们。Dean朝他靠近了半步，而John不确定他打算愤懑地摇着他的弟弟或是用他的双臂把他抱起来；但是在他近到能触碰Sam之前便停下了，只是站在那里长久地凝视着他，身体两侧的手微微颤抖。晨光倾泄，像是加冕皇冠一般点亮了Sam深色的头发。

 

“…Dean？”Sam终于轻声地发问，因为他的哥哥僵住不动了。他把毯子推到腰际，缓慢地，把腿晃到沙发边上坐了起来。“Dean，你还好——”

 

“你没事吧？”有什么东西……破灭了，在Dean的声音里，虽然John无法辨认出是什么；很显然Sam却可以，因为他的脸上突然浮现了某种紧张、脆弱而担忧的神情。他什么也没说，只是点了点头，一次，犹豫的。

 

Dean吐出一声轻缓的，小心翼翼的呼吸。“那他妈的收拾好你的东西，”他安静地说道，“然后上车。”接着他便重新回到那个寒冷的清晨中。

 

Sam打包收拾的时候，John站在靠门的位置，他可以听见他的长子在小屋边呕吐的声音，出于紧张或安心或疲惫或者三者皆有，但他知道Sam，正在把他的衣服塞进一个破烂背包里，什么也没听见。

 

***

 

当他们出门时Dean正在用一大口威士忌漱嘴。他拿着散弹猎枪，从未瞥过他弟弟一眼，然后剩下的十一个小时，在他们沿着40号公路从亚利桑那到新墨西哥再到德克萨斯的路上，他不是在睡觉就是平静地凝望着后座车窗外的南部地平线，遥远而蔚蓝（distant and blue，同时也暗指Dean的心情疏离而忧郁）。如果是John和他讲话（John并没有很频繁的问话；当他每次看到顺着他儿子的嘴唇直到下巴的那个深色淤肿的伤口时，罪恶感会哽在他的喉咙里），他会应声回答；但是当Sammy搭话时他却什么也不说。在Dean第三次无视他的时候，San的声音变得更轻柔也更犹豫不决，而到第五次的时候几乎声若蚊蝇了，伴随着手指试探迟疑地擦过他哥哥的肩膀，对此Dean既没有回应也没有躲开，就像他根本没有感觉到。一天就这么循环往复地滚过：John内疚；Dean安静；Sam在后座把自己缩得越来越小，随着Dean的沉默从晨曦到下午到傍晚，在休息站和收费广场和堵车时也一样丝毫不开口。打算在俄克拉荷马州过夜时已经9:00多了，他们停在一家带汽车旅馆的Flying J（公司名）卡车停泊站，停车场上打着$39一晚房间的广告。他们在里面吃了汉堡当做夜宵，然而Dean只吃了一半；要么他不饿，要么他的嘴唇痛到无法进食，John不确定，他也不知道要怎么问。Sam安静地吃着，眼神落在他哥哥身上，而他一如既往地没有回望他的注视。

 

当John和Sam吃完了他们的晚餐后Dean就不再戳弄他的食物了。“我去开间房。”他说道，他把椅子在旧油毡上向后推时，它发出了一声漫长，愤怒的凄厉尖叫。“万事达卡可以吧，爸？”

John短促地看了看他站起来的样子：脏兮兮的，眼神空洞，还有两天未刮的胡茬，他看起来比十九岁要老上很多，肯定足够他冒充口袋里伪造行用卡上凸面印花的名字。“没问题。我们门外见。”

Dean又点了点头，耸耸肩披上了他的夹克衫，然后就离开了。

 

John沉默不语地看着Sam，他的儿子玩弄着他盘子里的腌黄瓜。然后：“你觉得你有什么想说的吗，Sam？”他轻声问道。“也许，有什么你想宣泄的？”

 

Sam抬头看着他，挑衅而倔强的。“我并不感到抱歉。”他宣布道。

 

John静静地哼了哼鼻。“噢，我知道你不。”

 

“就好像你之前真的在乎过——”

 

“你知道我在乎什么吗，就现在？我在乎你让你哥哥度过了两周不知道你是死是活的日子，这就是我在乎的。”他稍微歪了歪头，打量着他的小儿子。“你记不记得那是什么感受，”他问道，“等着他回家，当你还太小了不能猎鬼的时候？嗯？当你不知道他哪里，他有没有受伤？甚至还有没有呼吸？他会不会在某个小巷子里血流不止？当他回来的时候你总是醒着的，Sam，总是醒着，不论有多晚。每次我们回家，你都像八爪鱼一样把你哥哥抱着裹起来。你记得为什么吗？”

 

Sam什么都没说，但是某些不安闪过了他的眼睛。他从他父亲身上移开了眼神，去Dean的盘子上够一根薯条；John在他拿到之前便一把抓住了他的手腕，用宽大的手掌牢牢把它钉在塑料桌面上。“你让他度过了那样的两周，”他安静地说道，更紧地攥了攥手。“你从来都没法忍受哪怕八个小时而不见鬼的恐慌症发作，Sam，然后你让你的哥哥怀着这样的心情生活了两周。你觉得他睡着了几次，自从你逃跑后？嗯？吃了几次饭？”

 

Sam的眼神又一次闪烁着避开了他的注视，这次他的目光游移到了停车场，对面，Dean正在从汽车旅馆的办公室里走出来。哪怕穿过薄暮和遥远的距离，那个孩子看起来就像五百英里的糟糕路程。Sam的喉咙干瘪地吸了吸气，随即他吞咽着说。“那不是——他知道我没事的；他肯定知道；他——”

 

“打电话告诉过他了，是吗？给他发过一封邮件吗？”

 

“他教过我怎么照顾好自己！”

 

“你就是这么想的？”John诘问道，“你觉得他知道你能照顾好你自己，所以当你某天突然人间蒸发的时候他就不会在乎？他就只会想，好吧，好吧，Sam能照顾好他自己，不需要我挂心？”

 

“我——”

 

“他害怕你已经死了，”John说道，一针见血，“他害怕你在某个地方受伤了，你需要他而他却联系不到你，因为他想不出你没有回家的其他任何原因。你难道期待他会直接猜测你逃跑去短途旅行了？直到他发现你在离开的前一天，把家校联络电话从他的手机号码换成我的，他才相信我的话，我说是你自己逃跑的；他以为他旅行包里的现金会消失不见是因为不论谁 _破门而入带走了你_ ，也顺便带走了钱。”

 

“那——”

 

“你记得你上一次见到你哥哥疲惫害怕到放声痛哭是什么时候吗，Sam？还记得吗？因为说真的我不记得有过，在这之前。”

 

他儿子的脖颈上攀起惨淡的血红，被他困在手掌下的那只纤细的手不安分起来。“我不——”

 

“你敢告诉我你不知道。”John的声音很轻柔。“你敢。你知道你哥哥的。你知道他有多爱你。而你从来没告诉过他你没事。忘记了通知他你在哪里；你甚至没让他知道你还活着。而我不……”他呼出一声轻轻的、自嘲的笑，终于放开了他儿子的手臂，收回手拂过自己深色的头发。“你一直都很自私，”他说，过了一会儿，重新越过桌子看着他的儿子。“那是我的错，也是Dean的；我们应该让你离这种狗屎的生活远远的。但是这个……这个太残忍了，Sam。Dean不值得被你这么对待。他值得的是你的爱，你的忠诚，和你的感激——但是我明白，”他顿了顿，语气温柔。“我明白，儿子。你不感到抱歉。”

 

Sam的嘴唇在颤抖。“爸—”

 

当John站起来时，椅子腿刺耳地刮过地板。“我去买单的时候你会在这里等我，”他说。“不经允许把你的屁股移开那张椅子的话，我保证你不会喜欢后果。你听明白我的话了吗？”

 

Sam在眼眶里徘徊的泪水落下来前垂下眼睛。“遵命长官。”他低语道，然后John便留他在那里。付完钱，询问过早餐的开放时间，为了明天的通行费把五美金纸币换成了1/4美元的硬币。过了很久，他从柜台转过身看向他的儿子们——Sam手抱着头坐在那里，柔软的头发向前坠去，遮住了他甜蜜的脸蛋；Dean在窗户的另一头，他们的车边，白皙的皮肤上伤痕爬满了左侧下巴——然后怔怔地想知道，他们，他们从劳伦斯的开始，该死的怎么最后会落得这样。

_***_

Sam安静地跟着他出门走到停车场，他连帽衫宽大的袖子被拉了下来遮住了手。Dean把一个睡袋还有John和Sam的背包都整齐的摆在车顶，自己的包甩在肩后，正在把他们换洗衣物的包拖出卡车外。他把一枚房间钥匙扔给John，金属部分被磨损得很光滑。“我们在八房，”他说。“他们差不多五分钟左后会把加床搬进来。而且他们一晚还少算了十刀因为加热器坏了；他们关不掉它。”

 

John估摸着那也好过上帝知道他们潦倒住进过的多少个加热器根本 _打不开_ 的房间，所以他只是点了点头，把钥匙塞进口袋，把他的包从车顶拿下来。Sam，站在卡车边，一脸关切焦虑的抬头望着他的哥哥，手指在袖子里缠绕；Dean没有给他比今天一整天更多的任何关心。痛楚在他们两人身上一同蔓延是个显而易见的事，而John也为这个感受隐隐发疼。

“我在进屋前先去洗衣房。”Dean说。

 

“我能帮忙。”Sam立即提议道，小声地。他伸手去够他哥哥的衣袖。“Dean，求你——”

 

Dean猛地把装他们脏衣服的包背到另一侧肩膀上，把手腕从他小弟弟的手指中挣脱出来。他冲卡车停泊站明晃晃的光源点了点头。“如果你需要我，爸，我会在洗衣机那里。”他说着关上了卡车门。“晚安。”他补充道，然后离开了。


	3. Chapter 3

在半夜时，John清醒了过来，因为一声小心翼翼的开门声，还有当他睁开眼睛时，看到他儿子，Sam纤瘦的背影从门口溜过。他的胃再一次紧紧地扭作一团，因为不可置信和愤怒和恐惧，在他看见Sam的包还撑在远远的墙边，鞋子整齐的摆放在床脚之前；不论他要去哪，那个小鬼没打算再次逃跑。门在他身后咔哒一声关上了。John把视线投向Dean的床——空空荡荡——随即就悄悄地翻身下床，在这个闷热的房间里走到那扇敞开的窗户旁的浓阴里。Dean正坐在外面的车顶上，靴子踩在挡泥板上，一只空酒瓶躺在路边而另一只快喝到瓶底的在他手上。Sam只穿着他的拳击短裤和T恤衫就慢吞吞地朝他走去，在停车场粗糙的沙砾上赤裸双脚。Dean连看都没有看他，一声不吭，只是继续凝视着远方霓虹灯残破的黑漆漆的停车场和卡车停泊站和公路。Sam在驾驶座的车门前顿了一会儿，犹豫了——Sam，那个这辈子从来没有犹豫过表达自己友好的人——然后走到车的正对面踌躇不决的跳上了车顶，坐他哥哥身边。在接下来长久的沉寂中美洲夜莺的啼叫声变得嘹亮而孤独。

 

“你恨我吗？”Sam终于极其轻声的问道，低头盯着他自己的手。

 

Dean什么也没说。

 

“Dean，求你。”Sam喘息道，声音有一丝破碎。

 

很长一段时间里Dean都没有回答。然后：“恨你做的事，”他最终还是说道，猛一大口喝掉了剩余的啤酒。他把空瓶子扔到马路上，挨着另外一个。“不恨你。”

 

“不和我讲话了。”

 

“没什么好说的。”

 

“Dean，我——”

 

“别，”Dean应道，疲倦的。“Sam，只是……只是别。”

 

Sam试着保持安静了总共七秒钟。“听着，我知道——”

 

“你他妈的什么都不知道。”

 

“但是我没有打算——”

 

“噢，你打算了，小弟弟，”Dean打断了他，语气突然恶毒起来，而John没法责怪Sam此时畏惧的缩了缩身子。他听过他的儿子们骂人，大吼大叫，互相拌嘴吵架的次数恐怕比四十八个洲每条公路可以组合的数量还要多，但是今晚Dean的声音里某种新的东西，某种黑暗尖锐而脆弱的东西，而Sam对他的哥哥毫无还手之力，毫无抵抗。“你打算了很多事情呢。如果你没有 _打算_ ，Sam，你就不会把你的紧急联络人号码从我的换成爸的，所以这样我就不知道你不在学校了；如果你没有 _打算_ ，你就不会从我的背包里翻出备用现金。你知道我怎么想的吗？你知道吗？我以为有东西带走了你，你个该死的小混蛋。好吗？我从工厂回来然后我以为有什么东西闯进了拖车里他妈的把你 _带走了_ 。然后我又以为是你出门去了哪里结果受了伤回不来。我没有……我甚至完全都没有考虑过你可能逃跑了这个念头直到……”他局促地吸了吸气，伸出一只手揉了揉脸。“你连一张见鬼的字条都没留，Sam。”

 

在这段话中途的某个时刻，Sam的手指就已经焦虑不安地缠住了Dean衬衫的褶边，就像他小时候需要安慰或陪伴时一直做的那样；John不确定他们两个人有没有留意到这个动作。“我很抱歉，”他温柔地说，以一种悠远而坚定的声音。“我很抱歉，Dean，我真的很抱歉，真的，我没有——”

 

Dean哼出一声苦笑。“你是抱歉你一张字条都没留，还是抱歉我们甚至不需要字条就找到你了？因为我见鬼的确定，你离开的时候可一点不觉得抱歉。”

 

“我只是——Dean，我只是想离开爸爸一阵子。”

 

John的心碎了，悄无声息的，在他的胸腔里。

 

“爸当时还在田纳西，Sam。”

 

“但是他很快就要回来了。”他低下了头，左手的手指还卷在Dean的衬衫里，声音细碎而悲伤。“而且我……一切都很好，你知道吗？如果只有——只有我们，在丹佛。我原本很开心，我不想……我不想听他告诉我在他走的时间里我又搞砸了多少，好吗？什么我应该专注于我的射击练习而不是我的科学展览项目还有什么足球不重要还有什么……什么我在球赛上就是愚蠢的浪费时间。我只是——我这次不想听这些了，所以我——我想…”

 

“你想什么？”Dean诘问道，在他的弟弟沉默了些许时间后。疼痛随着怒气一起从他的声音里倾泻出来。“你想让我心脏病发作？因为让我来告诉你，Sam，你他妈的成功了，弟弟。”

 

“Dean，求你，我……我很抱歉。”

 

Dean盯着他很久很久，然后又嗤笑出声。“是啊，好吧，那真不错，Sam。你很抱歉。好极了。我会他妈的通知媒体的。”Dean推了推身子跳下了车，断开了他弟弟的拉扯。“回到里面去。我累了我想上床睡觉，而且我见鬼的肯定不会让你一个人呆在外面了。”

 

“不，Dean，等等——”

 

Dean一拳头揪起他弟弟的T恤把他单手拽下了车顶，在他快要跌到时冷静地扶稳了他，然后猛地把他朝汽车旅馆门口的方向推了推，自己也跟着他绕过车子。“我说了回到里面去。”

 

Sam只纹丝不动地站了半个心跳的瞬间，随后他移动起来——跑向他的哥哥，不是回到旅馆里。他猛地抱上去，双手都紧紧地攥在他哥哥的衬衫里，额头低垂抵着他的肩膀，而当Dean咬牙切齿地低语着“见鬼的，Sam。”的时候，他依旧没有松手。但是Dean也没有，而且过了一会儿John才意识到他们一直在进行一场肢体语言的对话，在Sam肩膀的弧线和他紧绷的手里，在Dean微微偏侧的头里和他背部笔直的线条里——一种他们自儿时起就相互分享的语言，隔绝了外部世界。Sam踮了踮赤裸的双脚，松开了Dean的衬衫转而用瘦长结实的胳膊环绕他的肋骨，紧紧攀附；Dean一动不动地站了大概又三十秒后闭上了眼睛，呼出一声绝望的、疲累的吐息，然后抬起一只手捧住了他弟弟的后脑，Mary的戒指熠熠闪光。在停车场路灯昏沉的黄灯下，他的面容疲困，依旧带着怒气，脸上写满了爱意与痛苦与懊悔；他叹了口气靠回车上，拉着Sam一起，让他弟弟轻盈的体重依偎在他的胸口。

 

过了很久，他们两人谁也没说话，Sam的脸颊藏在他哥哥的衬衫里，Dean的手指埋在他柔软的头发下，指尖轻轻按摩着他的头皮。

 

“你就是个讨厌鬼，你知道吗？”Dean最终告诉他。“你是个自私的，忘恩负义的，名副其实的讨厌鬼，而且我对天发誓你要是再像这样失踪，等我找到你我会打断你身上每一根骨头。听清楚了？”

 

Sam沉默地点了点头，Dean把他的另一根胳膊也环过Sam的肩膀。“你吓坏我了，Sammy，”他呢喃道，而直到Sam哽咽着说出“对不起”，John才意识到他的小儿子在流泪。“你打算去别的地方，你他妈的要告诉我去哪儿了，你听见我的话了吗？”Dean接着说，抱紧了他。“你不能……你不可以就那样留我一个人。永远不可以。我不管你有多生爸爸的气；我不管你是不是生 _我_ 的气；你不能就这样……消失，像该死的风一样。你明白了吗？”

 

San又点了点头。

 

“你确定？因为我是认真的，你要是再这么干，等我找到你的时候我会打死你。”

 

Sam抽了抽鼻子。“你不会伤害我的。”他低声说道。

 

Dean安静了片刻。“是啊，好吧，我真的会见鬼的试一试的。”他说道，而Sam又发出了一声类似偷笑的气息音。他的一只脚挤进了他哥哥的双腿之间更近地相拥彼此；Dean放任他的靠近，也紧了紧环绕着他的胳膊，可当John注视着他们时，他的肠胃突然彻底而毫无防备地因为一种空洞的不自在微微痉挛。他的两个儿子在彼此身边时都没怎么在意过私人空间，这当然也不是他第一次见到Dean紧抱着他的小弟弟以寻求慰藉，但是有什么东西……有什么 _东西_ ，在这里，有什么东西在Dean的嘴唇埋进他弟弟的头发里和Sam的面颊贴着他锁骨的方式里，那种和他们平常粗线条的感情截然相反的细腻温柔击中了他，那就像……就像……他眨了眨眼，随即摇了摇头，告诉他自己这太荒谬了。但是他们不能就这样站在外面环抱着彼此，Sam光着脚只套着贴身短裤和T恤，而Dean在摩挲他的后背；Sam不再是个小男孩了，而且任何看见他们俩的人都不可能认为他们是兄弟。John已经张开了嘴想大声呵斥他们——呵斥什么，他不确定——而就在此时Dean捏了捏Sam的后颈，轻轻向后推了推他弟弟示意他动起来。“走吧，在这里你要把你的屁股都冻掉了。你是不是没听说过裤子啊？赶紧进去。”

 

Sam抹了抹他湿润的脸，又像个小孩子一样用手腕揉了揉他沾满鼻涕的鼻子。“你来吗？”

 

“不，我打算今晚在车顶睡，Sam。我当然要进屋。现在动动你的小屁股。”

 

Sam咬住他的嘴唇，抬头看着他的哥哥，很显然并没有挪动他的屁股。“你还生我的气吗？”

 

“我对你还是很不爽，而且我还会不爽一阵子。你是不清楚 _进门_ 是哪个方向吗，Sam？”

 

Sam摇了摇头，无论如何试探地向前凑了小半步，举起一只手碰了碰Dean淤青的嘴唇，纤细的手指触到他哥哥的皮肤时像蝴蝶掠过那样轻柔。“怎么——”

 

Dean温和地拍开了他的手，帮他转了个身，开始扭住他的双臂强行走回旅馆里。“老兄，只是肿了。我没事。”

 

Sam伸长了脖子扭回头仰视着他的哥哥。“发生什么了？”

 

Dean冲他咧出一个假笑，耸了耸肩。“结果发现那位女士有丈夫咯。”他撒谎了，如此快速而轻易，让Sam翻了个白眼相信了他，但是John的心揪痛，刺骨的疼堵在他的胸口。 _你不值得那个男孩_ ，Boby有次曾怒火中烧地这么告诉他，而John觉得他说的应该是实话。当他们走到路缘边时Dean松开了他弟弟；John从窗边退开以防他们看见他站在阴影里，在他的儿子们蹑手蹑脚的进门前就已经重新回到床上了。他合上眼睛，呼吸平稳，听着Dean躺到另一张床上时被单簌簌的掀动和弹簧的吱吱呀呀，Sam在窄窄的帆布床的睡袋上躺平，又在一段时间过后听见帆布床缓慢地嘎吱作响，然后听见Sam拖着脚步走过破旧的地毯。

 

“Dean？”他悄声说。

 

“我在睡觉。”

 

“Dean。”

 

Dean气呼呼地叹了口气，但是John能听见他已经移了移身子，床垫在他身下发出叫唤。“你要是打呼噜我就把你的屁股踹下床。”

 

“我不打呼噜。”Sam坚持道，他们两人依旧压低声音。

 

“老兄，你和Bobby家的碎木机不相上下了。现在给我闭嘴睡觉。”

 

“…… _你才_ 打呼噜呢。”

 

John很肯定他现在所听见的是他的小儿子后脑勺吃了一记巴掌的声音；在这之后又安静了一阵，除了弹簧的响声和床单的沙沙作响。然后，那个声音疲倦又恼火又宠溺：

 

“听着，如果你打算把我当成枕头，小屁孩，你得规规矩矩地躺着别动。”

 

“我在 _努力_ 。你占掉了所有的地方。”

 

“这见鬼的是 _双人床_ ，Sammy；你觉得我能占多少地方？”

 

“比我多。”

 

“那里就有一张完整的舒服的，吱吱响的帆布床，如果你想要的话。”

 

“闭嘴。”John听见床又叫唤起来，男孩们换了个更舒服的姿势，拽着被子轻声地互相斗嘴，然后就只剩他的儿子们在黑暗里安静而舒适的共同呼吸声了。“Dean？”Sam最终壮着胆子说。他听起来那么年幼。

 

“恩，Sammy。”

 

“我很想你。”他说，声音轻柔到John几乎没听见他。

 

Dean有那么一会儿什么也没说。然后，他静静地清了清喉咙：“是啊，好吧。”他的的声音静谧而平淡。“你下次别试图逃跑，你就不需要想我了。明白这个道理了？”

 

John能听见Sam的声音里染上了淡淡的笑意。“恩。”他悄悄的说。

 

“好极了，现在看在见鬼的耶稣份上，小弟弟，闭嘴睡觉。我不想再告诉你一遍了。”

 

John听见Sam的呼吸声不久之后变得轻柔而缓慢，听见Dean叹了口气，安顿下来，在一两分钟后跟着他沉入了睡梦中。房间里安静无比，偶尔被加热器嗡嗡的运作声和旁边公路上半自动车的疾驰而过打破。John眨了眨眼睛，撑开一条缝。Dean正四仰八叉地躺着，一根胳膊环着他的小弟弟，Sam牢牢地贴在他身边，深色的头发枕在他的胸膛，修长的手指勾着Dean那个老旧的护身符，他们的双腿靠在一起，温暖而亲密，被子被推到他们腰间。他们的年纪实在是长到了不应该像小孩一样缠在一起睡的年纪，他们真的大了，如果换一个晚上他肯定会叫醒他们然后让Sam回他的帆布床睡去，顺便在早上的时候叮嘱Dean，老是和他的弟弟搂搂抱抱对于要持枪作战的他们谁都没有好处。但是此时此刻Sam被他搂在怀里，蜷缩着半压在他身上，Dean他——他在 _酣睡_ ，沉稳而放松，这是John在接近一周里第一次看到他熟睡，因此他僵硬的双眼缓和开来，眉头的紧缩也散去，John并不想叫醒他们。

 

停车场的光线从他们房间薄如蝉翼的窗帘里投射进来。John凝视着他的儿子们熟睡着很长时间，认真仔细的 _凝视着_ ，很久以来的第一次，他的心脏为他所看见的景象而绞痛：他们两人都太瘦了，Dean比Sam更加消瘦一些，那些他们买来时就已经是老旧二手货的衣服现在已经破得接近没法穿了；Dean的前臂上交错着人虎留下的淡淡抓痕，他无名指弯曲的关节处已经脱臼又接回去了两次；Sam光滑的皮肤被在阿卡迪亚的混战里一个老旧而丑陋的鞭痕玷污，他的T恤被Dean的手撩起，此时伤痕在坦荡裸露的背上依旧清晰可见。John努力想起回忆起上一次他见到他们两毫发无损的时候，上一次他们三个好好地坐下来吃了一顿不是快餐或者罐头的晚饭的时候，可他想不起来。他 _还记得_ ，大概来说，蒙大拿州的那个体育老师在六个月前打了电话给儿童保护服务机构，就在一场周末狩猎让Sam纤瘦的背从肩膀到臀部都布满伤痕的不久之后；他还记得几天以后收到了Dean的语音留言，说他们早早赶在警察查来前就已经逃出了比林斯（蒙大拿南部城市），现在正在南达科他州，Bobby家里；他还记得Sam暴跳如雷，因为他被拉进校长办公室和一个社会工作者谈话，那个人问是不是 _Dean_ 给的他这些伤痕；他还记得同一个下午，Dean有多担心出现在他们破烂不堪的月租汽车旅馆的那两个社会工作者，想要和John（不在）谈话，想要看一眼他们的厨房橱柜（几乎空了），想要带走Sam。

 

John闭上了眼睛，沉重的。他和Mary有一次，曾经花了好几个小时，仔细研究着儿童床和婴儿用围栏和儿童座椅，热切渴望着选择一款最能保证他们儿子安全的，而他——他以为他还在这么做，他以为他 _一直_ 在这么做，这么多年来，教会他的儿子们怎么保护他们自己和彼此远离一切潜伏在黑暗里的邪物，但是——

 

他又看了看他的儿子们，在一张陌生的床上，在一个廉价的旅馆里相拥着缩成一团，负伤而疲惫而消瘦而又如此难以置信的，无法想象的少不更事，然后他觉得有什么东西在他的胸腔里破碎了。

 

也许是时候……也许是时候放手了。

 

他让这个想法在脑海里来回滚过好几遍，但是他体内仅剩的所有身为一名海军和一位丈夫的责任都在反对这个主意。但是Sam逃跑了，看在耶稣的份上；Sammy _逃跑了_ ，所以也许是时候就……就结束它。在国内找一个安静的角落，定居下来，把黑暗和其中的所有邪恶都甩在身后，力所能及的挽回他儿子们的正常生活。已经十四年了，直到现在——十四年了，而他今天晚上也并没有比他当时颤抖着和Missouri Moseley（109的黑人通灵师）一起站在他家的废墟中时更清楚到底是什么杀了他的妻子；而他所能展示追杀了它接近十五年的证据就是七个洲对他发布的七个公开通缉令，一连串被他杀死的怪物，现在还多了一个逃到七百英里远的地方就为了摆脱他的儿子。

 

他看见Sam稍微侧了侧身子，看见Dean的胳膊下意识反射着搂紧了他，哪怕在睡梦中。是啊。也许是时候了。

 

因为 _还有_ 时间，还有时间，来弥补他们，John知道的。Sammy才十四岁，还有三年半的高中生活在前面等着他；还有时间能让他定定心心在一个他喜欢的高中念下去，还有时间去看他的足球赛和户外锦标赛，去见见他的老师们，去……去做见鬼的任何一个平凡普通的父亲 _该做的_ ，和他吵吵闹闹的，出色至极的聪明鬼儿子们一起去做他们比呼吸还渴望的做的事。还有时间让Dean回去读书，如果他想读的话，或者让John帮他找一份不错的工作，如果他不想的话；还有时间让他们两在下午一起笨手笨脚地打理车子，纯粹只为了享受这项任务和彼此的陪伴带来的快乐，而不是因为他们要在五个小时里赶四百英里的路因此需要她快速干净地运转，或者因为他们砍掉了一个狼人的头而必须在白天前清洗掉玻璃上的血迹。而且上帝知道如果他们能一次停留在一个地方超过三个月，Dean说不定能认识一个优秀，忠诚的女孩——然后，某天，成为一个优秀，忠诚的丈夫——因为他所有那些自大的调情和坏笑，并不是他本性不忠，对他真正爱的人不会。

 

这不会花很多钱的，John想道。这真的不会花很多钱的；他依旧是一个该死的厉害的机械师，在中心地带的某个平静的小镇子上肯定需要一位。他们可以找一个真正的地方生活——不是一整栋房子，暂时还不是，不过至少是某个公寓，干净而安全——可以开始新的生活，那时盐只会待在桌子上，唯一会在夜里突然闯进来的就是Dean和他的小弟弟在宵禁时间后偷偷溜回家，他们两人都不会再有伤痕，营养充足，穿着从来没辗转过别人之手的、只属于他们的衣服。如果他放弃猎鬼，还有时间来实现这所有的一切，也许……

 

六个月，他想。他给他自己六个月——不，他给自己八个；他给他自己直到圣诞节前的时间——如果到那时他还没有找到杀死Mary的凶手的线索，他就带男孩们去Bobby家过节，然后拜托那个神经质的老古董帮他们脱离这该死的生活。圣诞节之前。

 

……下一个圣诞节前，至少；下一个圣诞节前，肯定。

 

John花了很长时前才入眠。

 

 

 

Fin


End file.
